Powdered Sugar
by Storywhisper
Summary: A bitter little slash story I wrote for Willy and Charlie in hopes of over coming my writers block.Warning this is a SLASH story people, Gay, Male Male, Guy's kissing each other! don't like don't read. it's slightly one sided, just so you know!Review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: A one shot here people, I'm facing the dreaded writers block with my other stories and needed a change of fandom.

**Warning: This story contains Slash, gay, yaoi, or whatever word you use to say to guys in love with each other.  
It's a very one sided relationship though.**

Read, Review and than get Luvs.

--  
Powered Sugar

---

Charlie knew it was wrong. He knew that evening thinking about _it _was wrong. But his mind kept drifting to those thoughts.

He was leaning against the desk, his thigh resting against the smooth surface of the wood.

He could only watch in amazement as the dark haired man's hand moved over the piece of hardened chocolate, a small knife held with absolute care as it slid it's way through the chocolate.  
Charlie's pulse quickened as he watched the chocolate maker lick his lips, the pink tongue flicking against those pale lips.

Charlie flushed and stood up quickly, "I'll see you later." He said quickly moving towards the doorway.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Mr. Wonka asked, turning in his chair to look at the teenager.

Charlie had turned thirteen a month ago; they'd help a party in the factory that was any child's dream.

It was after the party that Charlie had begun to act very strangely. Willy simply couldn't put his finger on what made the boy so nervous.

Charlie gritted his teeth and shook his head, "Nothing, I…I just wanted to go check on one of my projects," he lied.

Willy's eye brow raised a little but he nodded his head, "Alright, but don't forget, we need to brainstorm that candy idea, valentines day is coming up after all," He said. Smiling at the boy playfully.

Charlie flushed but nodded his head, "Ummm, Yeah, alright, sounds good," he said in a rush.

Willy watched Charlie rush from the room, he shook his head and looked back at the chocolate heart that he'd been carving.

---

Charlie couldn't explain why he was feeling so strange around the chocolate maker, every time the man looked at him he found himself blushing.

He's father had joked over dinner that Charlie must have found himself a girlfriend.

Charlie found himself walking towards a spot that he'd come to love. The powder room was a place that Charlie knew he could go and be alone.

Everything in that room was set by timer, unless the timer messed up, nobody had a reason to be anywhere near that room.

Charlie slipped in through the small doorway and walked through the sugary mess for a little while.

He flopped down, ruining the jeans that he'd been wearing, but that didn't bother him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He could picture his birthday party in his mind, that day was the first time Charlie had felt anything towards the chocolate maker.

Mr. Wonka had been dressed in a tight black shirt and a pair of jeans. It was the first time that Charlie had seen the man dressed in something…well, normal.

Charlie remembered walking over to the chocolate maker and commenting on his clothing.

Mr. Wonka had blushed and smiled at Charlie, "I just wanted something different," He had explained, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

Charlie had wrapped his arms around the older man's body and hugged him.

That had been the second time in his life that Charlie had been allowed to touch the older man.

Mr. Wonka was interesting, he didn't mind touching people, he only minded people touching him.

Charlie, without really thinking about it, lifted one of his sugary-coated fingers to his mouth and sucked the sugar off of it.

"Charlie?"

Charlie jumped and removed his finger from his mouth quickly, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Hello, Mr. Wonka," He greeted. He couldn't help but notice the worried expression on the older man's face.

"You already?" Willy asked, his eyes scanning over the boy.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, I'm fine, why?" he questioned.

Willy stepped carefully through the fine powder until he reached the spot wear Charlie sat, he lowered himself down next to the boy and sighed, "You've been acting kind of strange Charlie," he said, a serious tone to his voice.

Charlie sighed and looked down at his lap, for some reason he was bothered by the fact that Mr. Wonka had just ruined his clothes.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm fine," Charlie said, staring determinedly at his lap.

"Than why won't you look at me?" Willy asked, "You've been avoiding looking at me since your birthday party. Have I done something wrong?" he questioned.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise, "No!" He said in shock, "You haven't done anything wrong!"  
Willy's eyebrow rose and looked at Charlie, a small frown moved over his mouth, "Than what is it Charlie?" he asked softly, "You know you can always talk to me,"  
Charlie bit his lip, hard. "I'm scared to talk to you about this," Charlie said softly.

Willy leaned forward slightly; he placed his fingertips gently against Charlie's chin, "Charlie, look at me…please?" he pleaded.

Charlie lift his head and met the Chocolate Maker's eyes, "I need to go," he said quickly, starting to pull away.

Willy reached out and grabbed Charlie's arm, "Charlie wait," he pleaded, "Why won't you talk to me?" he said in a pained tone.

Charlie closed his eyes, "I don't know!" He yelled, "I don't know what's wrong with me!" he did something that not even he could believe; he reached out and shoved the older man backwards into the powdered sugar.

Charlie sprang to his feet and started to run.

Willy sat up; he turned his head just in time to watch Charlie fleeing the room, tears running down his cheeks.

---

Charlie fled into the workroom/bedroom that Mr. Wonka had given him to use. He locked the door and threw himself down on his bed.

He was already regretting shoving Mr. Wonka, what if Mr. Wonka was angry and made Charlie and his family leave the factory.

Charlie lay on the bed, biting his lip as a flood of horrible thoughts went through his mind.

An hour had gone by before there was a soft knock on the door.

Charlie got up and opened the door, Mr. Wonka was standing there, his hair was dripping and he had changed his clothes.

"So that's where you've been hiding, " Willy teased, a smile curling over his mouth, "Your mother sent me to look for you when you didn't show up for dinner,"

Charlie bit his lips, "I'm sorry," He muttered.

Willy knelt down slightly and touched the boy's cheek, "For what?" He questioned.

Charlie looked up and met those amazingly beautiful chocolate colored eyes, "For shoving you!" he said.

Willy chuckled and patted Charlie's cheek with his fingertips, "You had a right," He explained, "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that," He said with a half shrug.

Charlie blinked a couple times before shaking his head, "You're strange," he stated.

Willy smiled at Charlie, leaning closer to the boys face, "You have no idea," he stated.

Charlie's cheeks turned a bright red as he felt Mr. Wonka's breath brushing against his cheek.

Willy stood up straight and smiled at the boy, "Well my dear one, I think you should go eat dinner, Your mother is going insane worrying about what trouble you've gotten up to." He said softly.

Charlie took a deep breath, "Mr. Wonka…I…The reason I've been acting to strange is that I…" Charlie trailed off, how could he tell the older man that he liked him? What if he got angry and kicked Charlie and his family out of the factory for good?

"Yes Charlie?" Willy said gently.

Charlie closed his eyes; he doubted that he'd be able to live in the factory without telling the man about his feeling anyway, so there was only one option.

"I think I…I think I like you," Charlie said softly.  
Willy blinked, "You think you like me?" he questioned.

Charlie's cheeks reddened and he nodded his head, "Yes," he muttered.

Willy opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of an answer, he'd always been able to think quickly, but his mind seemed to have shut down.

"Like me…how?" he questioned, feeling uneasy.

Charlie knew he'd said to much, he could see the look in the older man's eyes, "I like, like you," he whispered, waiting for the older man to become angry.

Willy closed his eyes and sighed, he reached a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Charlie…my dear Charlie…" he said, opening his eyes and looking at the boy, "I don't know what you want me to say," he whispered.

Charlie closed his own eyes and shook his head, "Just forget I said anything," he pleaded, "I…"

Willy placed one finger against Charlie's lips, "Charlie…were you expecting me to be angry?" he questioned.

Charlie felt shame rip into his stomach, "Yes," he muttered, it was strange talking with someone's finger against you mouth.

Willy sighed and removed his finger, "I…I'm not angry, I just don't know what to say Charlie," he explained, "I…Your to young," he tried.

Charlie's eyes narrowed, "I'm to young to be in love with you?" he asked, "Weren't you and dad teasing me about having a girlfriend?" he questioned.

Willy closed his eyes and sighed, "Charlie, this is completely different than that!" he said sharply.

Charlie shook his head, "No it's not!" he snapped, "It's the same damn thing!"  
Willy was taken aback by the outrage he saw burning in Charlie's eyes, "I'm to old Charlie," he said softly, "I'm much to old to even think about you in such a way,"

Charlie shook his head, "No you're not," He said looking at the older man, "You're not to old and you know it!"

Willy grimaced and sighed, "That's enough Charlie," he said sharply, "You're simply to young and I'm simply to old, that's the end of it," he said firmly.

Charlie closed his eyes for a moment, he opened them and looked into those brown eyes and did something that shocked himself.

He leaned up on his tippy toes and wrapped an arm around Mr. Wonka's neck, with a tug he pulled the other man's mouth down to meet his own.

Willy's heart pounded in his chest as he felt those warm lips pressing against his own. And a pain filled his chest.  
He pushed Charlie away; he reached a hand up and wiped his mouth. He didn't say a word to the boy as he turned on his heels and fled.

Charlie watched at the man walked away, he felt like his heart was going to stop beating any second.

He leaned back against the doorframe and a small, sad smile moved over his mouth. Mr. Wonka's lips had tasted just like the powdered sugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Twi: I made Charlie a little bit of a jerk in this story. Sorry, he kind of ended up reflecting my view on my ex.

Charlie: You made me seemed like…!

Willy: I so don't like this!

Twi: Heh,

Chapter two

Willy sat curled up in his chair, knees drawn up to his chest. His mind was racing with a hundred thoughts. And none of them were things he wanted to think about.

But the most dominating of the thoughts was one single thought: Charlie had kissed him. It frightened him, he hated to admit it, but the emotions that had welled up inside of him when the teenager's mouth had pressed against his had been…well they'd be amazing. Never in his life had anyone made him feel like he did when Charlie was around him. How long had he been feeling that way? Willy couldn't answer the question; he'd always felt strange when he was around Charlie.

Willy franticly shook his head, "No," he muttered, "I will not think about this," he told himself. He wasn't going to give in to this, he'd been through a lot of things in his life, and by God he could get through having Charlie think he was in love.

But would Charlie get over it? Now wasn't that a question.

--

For his part, Charlie had curled up inside his room, blanket drawn up to his chin, he felt sad, angry, and happy. Sad that Mr. Wonka hadn't seemed to return his feelings, angry that the older man had belittled him, who was he to say Charlie didn't know what he was feeling? And happy, happy that he finally knew how wonderful it felt to kiss the one person in the world that he loved.

Charlie sighed and cuddled deeper into his blankets. Now that he was really thinking about it, Charlie realized how stupid it had been to kiss the older man. How was he going to face the chocolate maker tomorrow?

"Oh, God," Charlie muttered, "I'm such an idiot."

He couldn't help feeling frightened of what Mr. Wonka would say to him when they met each other to brainstorm in the morning.

"I'll say nothing," Charlie muttered. Yes, that was perfectly reasonable thing to do, Mr. Wonka wouldn't want to talk about what happened, and if Charlie didn't bring it up than nothing would come of it.

But, a little voice in the back of his head said, you know you want to kiss him again.

Charlie groaned and buried his face into his pillow; it was going to be a very long, long night with all these thoughts running through his head.

--

Charlie had trouble dragging himself out of bed the next morning, he'd only gotten a couple hours of sleep. His brain hadn't seemed to want to let him have a moment's peace, almost like it was saying 'Hah, that's what you get for being so stupid and not putting me to good use'

Charlie had to agree with his brain, he needed to use it more often, if only he'd come to this conclusion before he'd kissed Mr. Wonka.

Charlie tugged on a light blue pair of jeans, he dug around and finally chose a shirt that was just a shade off from the color of the jeans.

He normally didn't wear light colors because they tended to wash the color out of his skin, but today he didn't feel like wearing his normal cloths.

He walked into the bathroom and ran his hand through his hair, it was in need of a trim.

Finally after everything was said and done Charlie walked out of his room and headed towards the main workroom, silently praying that Wonka wasn't there.

--

Willy tucked a hand under his chin as he wrote down an idea on the pad of paper, feel slight out of it, he'd likely end up throwing out everything that he'd just written.

"Hey," Charlie said from the doorway.

Willy turned his head and gave a nervous smile, "Hello Charlie," he greeted.

Charlie took in the sight of the older man and realized that he wouldn't be able to ignore the way he felt, but maybe he could make the other man return his feelings.

Charlie crossed the room and carefully leaned against the desk, pretending to study what the man had already written.

Willy's breath caught in his throat, being this close to Charlie was so painful, he wanted to reach out and touch the boy, just to feel the warmth.

Charlie realized that Mr. Wonka hadn't heard a word of what he'd just said, the man was staring off into space, Charlie grinned to himself as he leaned down close to the chocolate maker's ear, "Mr. Wonka," he whispered.

Willy jerked and turned his head, "Sorry, what did you say?" he said quickly. He suddenly realized how close to Charlie he was sitting and he drew in a sharp breath.

"I said," Charlie said leaning back, "That none of this is going to work," he said pointing to the pad of paper.

Willy smiled slight, "I figured that out already," he muttered.

"You really can't do anything without me can you?" Charlie teased.

Willy's eyes widened and he glared, "I seem to remember running this factory just fine before you," he snapped.

Charlie gave the chocolate maker a hurt look, "So you don't want me?" he questioned.

Willy froze, the double meaning wasn't lost on him. He gulped and turned his face away from the teenager, "Charlie…" he sighed, "Please, just drop it okay?" he questioned.

"No," Charlie said.

Willy's eyes widened. Charlie never told him no.

Charlie suddenly grabbed the chair and turned it so that the man sitting in it had no choice but to face him.

"Charlie," Willy pleaded, starting to push away from the boy.

Charlie shook his head, "No, don't ignore me Willy." He pleaded.

Willy's eyes widened, he looked at Charlie and felt his insides starting to crawl, he couldn't, no, he wouldn't let this happen.

"Charlie, you already know my answer." He said firmly.

"Than…Than I'm going to leave the factory…"

Willy was frozen, "Charlie," he whispered, "be reasonable!"

"I am, I'm telling you what I'll do if you don't feel the same about me." It was childish, Charlie realized, trying to blackmail the man into a relationship, but if it didn't work… Charlie was trying not to think about that.

Willy stared into the soft brown eyes, so set in what they wanted.

"Charlie, please," Willy pleaded.

Charlie shook his head, "No. It's yes or no," he said simply.

Willy cursed under his breath, "Can I have time to think this over?" he questioned.

Charlie smiled, "Nope," he said simply.

Willy closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't want to lose you Charlie," he said.

Charlie leaded closer, his mouth hovering next to Willy's ear, "You don't have to," he said softly.

Willy opened his eyes and turned his head slightly, "Charlie…" he trailed off as he felt the boy's mouth pressing against his ear.

Charlie slowly let his mouth travel against the pale skin, enjoying the taste of the chocolate maker's skin.

Willy fought back the whimper that was caught in his throat, if he stopped Charlie he'd lose him forever, but if he let him continue, he'd be losing something inside himself.

"Yes or no," Charlie whispered.

Willy closed his eyes, "Yes." He answered.


End file.
